User talk:EvraVon53
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Scp990.jpeg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 21:05, May 6, 2012 Sloshedtrain 23:54, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 07:12, May 7, 2012 (UTC) To your question asking if my story was finished, no it's not done yet. I just had to go to bed before I passed out. I'll hopefully be finishing it today. Wonderfly 21:27, May 9, 2012 (UTC) S. Re:English I haven't seen you say anything bad. I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 02:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) That was because of the indents on some of the paragraphs. You can remove the category if you wish. I let go and fall deeper. This will be the end of me. 02:53, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I think the problem you contacted me about was probably due to article listing? I can't recall. Anyhow, if you wouldn't mind, please sign your posts. Looking at the history can be kind of a pain sometimes. But no, I didn't add it, but I wouldn't be surprised if someone did. Shinigami.Eyes 13:10, May 30, 2012 (UTC) No problem I'm glad you think so! Feel free to add yourself as you wish :) Behind closed doors, I am me. 16:56, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for adding that category to the pasta I uploaded, I was reading the rules message on my talk page and I completely forgot about it. SilenceInTheLibrary 18:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) No problem. You might wanna check out the Site Rules, they might save your life xD -- Evra the Lost 18:04, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to congratualte you on becoming chat moderator, we should have a party! With blackjack! And hookers! Infact forget the party and the blackjack! Ahh screw the whole thing... Temmington 16:49, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ERVA! I wub woo. Also, The Game. Lovethedesu (talk) 07:24, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Whawt? NOO!! You made me sad... -- Evra, god of mischief 15:21, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Apology Hey Evra. Im sorry for being an ass in chat. I was just upset because everyone was saying stuff about me. It's a part of my disability (I got the same thing Satoshi Tajiri has!! :D ), so I apolgize. If I could, I would like to re-enter chat. Besides, I have something to tell you, and I trust that I can tell you. Thanks! PkmnTrainerKyle, Pokemon Champion (talk) 20:35, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, well, always remember Rule # 0. -- Evra, god of mischief 16:16, July 26, 2012 (UTC) i am sorry for being an ass Rakekiller23 (talk) 17:51, July 27, 2012 (UTC)RAKEKILLER23Rakekiller23 (talk) 17:51, July 27, 2012 (UTC) 3 women at sea. Do you know where I can find it? I heard about it from 4chan. People over there are going crazy looking for it. The curiosity is maddening. I must see what the hype is about. Any help would be greatly appreciated. KINGxOFxSPRING (talk) 05:17, August 2, 2012 (UTC) KINGxOFxSPRING wat symmetry sux Cheese Lord (talk) 04:21, August 8, 2012 (UTC) yolo Behind closed doors, I am me... (talk) 07:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Why on earth?!?! ---- Evra the Kid (talk) 16:24, August 10, 2012 (UTC) F4D Remember to add a poll to the talk page of the pasta when you flag it for deletion. Cheese Lord (talk) 22:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I just did (17 seconds before you posted that) , I was kind of running a bit slow, mate. Sorry -- Evra the Kid (talk) 22:51, August 10, 2012 (UTC) The message on my talk page was cool. You no I come and kill em and bang em in the head because there ain't no minimum 20:11, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sorry.Shampooashamwow (talk) 01:51, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the idea! OHH ok haha Danny98m (talk) 02:02, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Heyy how do you do your template thingy where it has a box to the right of your page and it says like stories, likes, dislikes,ect? thanks Danny98m (talk) 13:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh nice! haha Danny98m (talk) 14:15, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for helping me with my pasta. I will put more work into editting my pastas in the future. Thanks again. Jouhn (talk) 20:12, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Jouhn RE: Yes, but just warn the user the update it (Which I forgot :( ) Its defeats the purpose of the rule if someone else updates it. Sloshedtrain (talk) ( ) 03:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) NY It does suck. I want to return to Colorado. :( It's too crowded >_>, and the streets smell like shit from the sewers. I live in the ghetto. I absolutely hate the ghetto. We take excursions to the city, which is an upside. But it's the only thing great about NY; the city. It doesn't smell, at least. The outskirts are nice, too. I should return to Colorado in October. For now, I'm in this pile of shit. There is one upside: If we save enough money, we could move to an apartment near the vicinity of Central Park. The view would be great, no more ghetto, and it won't smell like shit. That's my life in New York right now. It isn't great - and it's absolutely shitty - but it's going to get alot better. I hope. Also, congratulations on your ascent to adminship. I haven't gotten the chance to congratulate you yet. :) Unsane (talk) 16:18, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi there. So I'm having a bit of problem here. I ACCIDENTLY made my story with the same name as another one. What do I do now? (I'm new) Help! Hi, So I'm new here and I gave my page teh wrong title. What do I do now? Can u edit it? reply Oh sure. Thanks! Um....sorry if I'm a pain in the neck. I just don't know enough. Can u name it "The headless ghosts" or something like that? Asfi (talk) 17:01, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Um... "Hi Mr.Zalgopasta, One of the pages you've been following, Mr.Zalgopasta, has been edited by EvraVon53. blah blah blah "Categories Violations/Pointsgaming: and failure to update Article Listing'" ... eh? Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness (talk) 23:21, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Fail. Cheese Lord (talk) 23:22, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Fak u faku. You guys are never going to forget this either =| -- Evra the Kid (talk) 23:45, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info and first warning, glad to have you on this site. :D Heard you became a chat moderator? Congratulations Stevean2115 (talk) 00:10, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the warning! :D Its nice to have people like you around. Also, heard you got moderator for chat etc, congratulations, you'll do a amazing job. Stevean2115 (talk) 00:13, August 14, 2012 (UTC)